Alpenglow
'''Alpenglow '''is a fanfiction story by Friendly that features the Moyo Hodari Pride and the Pride Landers. Prologue The sun rose slowly, a golden circle on the horizon, penetrating the early-morning haze that still lingered. It glided upward to join the scattered number of clouds flitting across the bright blue sky. The flow of light chased away the shadows that hung over the land, revealing a breathtaking expanse of lush green grass and leafy acacia trees. The terrain rose and fell, steep cliffs and rock formations turned ruby in the dawn light. One rock formation in particular- a huge, steep crag of light brown stone that sloped diagonally upward before abruptly halting, leaving a flat cliff face. at the base of which two other plates of rock formed a sort of den; one of them pointed upward to support the other, which jutted from the smooth precipice. Lazy rivers wound their way through the land; shimmering blue trails edged by dark mud. Animal herds could be seen grazing upon the green stalks of plant matter- gazelles, zebras, impalas, and elands. The sun hit their coats, transforming the dull morning colors into rich tawny brown, pale tan, striking black and white. It was a tract of life, both plant and animal, thriving and flourishing in a paradise of growth. It was dazzling. None of it was noticed by the pacing red-maned lion. He moved back and forth across the top of flat piece of stone that projected from the huge rock structure, near the bottom of the sheer part. His golden fur shone in the light of the sun, and an unusual marking on his shoulder in the shape of a lion’s head appeared to glow. He was muscular and well-built, with thick eyebrows and a mane that was smoothed backwards. He was not focusing on the scene of beauty in front of him, but instead keeping his eyes, which were a rich orangey brown hue, trained to the ground. From the den below, a feminine voice called out, “Kion! You can come in now!” Immediately, the golden lion leaped from the rock he was on to the one closest to the ground. It slanted downward, and the lion scrambled, his claws protracting as he tried to grip the rock. A rough scratching noise was produced as the lion’s claws were blunted. When all four paws were at last safely touching the ground, he turned and entered the den. Inside were three lionesses and a elderly-looking mandrill who was clutching a tall wooden staff. One of the lionesses, a slender animal with creamy brown fur, was crouched next to another, this one reddish tawny in color, who was lying on her side. The third lioness was standing slightly off to the side, watching the other two. She was noticeably taller than the others, and her dark red-brown eyes hinted at a maturity that defied the youth evident in her features. They all were smiling, though the grin worn by one of the lionesses, the one with the pale red-tawny fur, seemed exhausted. At the belly of this lioness, two tiny cubs, clearly newborns, were nestled. The male lion stared at them, his breath halting in his throat. His jaws parted as if he wanted to say something, but he was captivated by the two tiny lions nuzzling at their mother’s belly, searching for milk. He felt a tireless, indefatigable love seeping from his heart and filling his entire body. It was warm and soft, yet at the same time solid and completely unbreakable. Finally, he spoke in a hushed voice. “Whoa . . . Zuri, they are beautiful. Perfect. Welcome to the Circle of Life, little cubs.” Zuri’s smile widened as she gazed at her mate, and her deep blue eyes seemed to sparkle. “Aren’t they, Kion?” “Wow, Zuri!” the cream-coated lioness exclaimed, repeatedly bouncing high into the air like a stotting gazelle before landing lightly on the tips of her toes. “You’re a mom now!” She seemed fit to burst with excitement, and her olive green eyes were stretched wide. “Do you need anything? I’ll get anything for you.” “Thank you, Tiifu. I do find myself to be rather hungry after such an ordeal. Would you mind bringing me something to eat?” “Sure thing, Zuri!? Tiifu replied eagerly, preparing to step out of the den. “How about gazelle? Kiara and I caught some gazelle yesterday, remember?” Briefly, Zuri’s magenta nose wrinkled and a small frown appeared on her face. However, she seemed to tired to argue. “Actually, I find that all I desire at the moment is a long rest. Thank you, Rafiki, for your assistance.” Kion looked at Rafiki gratefully. It had been comforting, knowing that the shaman would be there to help Zuri with her birth. It still hadn’t comforted him enough, though- he had been so excited, nervous, and tense that his sister Kiara, the other lioness, had finally just asked him to wait outside. He had done so with no small amount of reluctance. Tiifu left with the other lioness after casting a concerned glance at Zuri. However, the mandrill, Rafiki, did not move. Neither did Kion. “Zuri, could I stay with you?” the lion asked pleadingly. “Of course, Kion. We have decisions to make, after all.” “Right! Names!” Kion exclaimed, gazing at his cubs. “So, Rafiki, are they boys or girls?” he asked the mandrill. “One boy, one girl,” Rafiki responded, his grin revealing four pointed teeth. He pointed with a long pink finger. “That little one there? That is a boy. The one next to him? His sister.” Kion ardently admired the cubs- the little golden male, his small tail curled against his legs, and the female whose pelt was indistinguishable from her mother’s. Yet Kion could see that she also resembled him, with black fur rimming the tops of her ears. Both cubs appeared to be fairly even divides between Kion and his mate. “What shall we call them, Zuri?” “I think we should wait a little, Kion, until we know what they are like. We wouldn’t want to give a fierce name to a gentle cub, or vice versa,” Zuri explained. “I see your point,” Kion concurred agreeably. “We’ll wait, then.” He nodded his approval of this plan. Just then, the tips of Kion’s mane were stirred by a faint breeze. For a wind so light, it carried a strong scent. Kion’s nose twitched; it seemed vaguely familiar. His chest felt tight as he realized what the odor reminded him of: the Outlands, the dark, ashy place where the enemies of the Pride Landers- those who lived in the peaceful green region- resided. He peered outside of the den, trying to see if he could detect the odor of hyenas or jackals. But there was nothing but the heavy fetor of smoke and rot. Briefly, the breeze strengthened, and something settled upon Kion’s nose, causing it to twitch. Squinting, he could justly barely make out what it was: a single flake of pale gray ash. After a second, Kion realized that Rafiki was standing at his side. The mandrill stood, staff in hand, his eyes dark. “Troubled times come to the Pride Lands soon,” he declared, his grip on the tall wooden cane tightening. With his frosted white mane encircling his neck, his head hanging low, and the light bluish skin of his brow furrowed, he suddenly appeared very, very old. - - - Far away, across the verdant land, over a line of gray cliffs that bit into the sky like a row of fangs- their tops, flushed red by the alpenglow, added to this effect, and through a plain of parched yellow grass that was stiff with lack of water, another lioness lay on her side in another den. She was alone. Her lean body was writhing and rippling as it was racked with spasms, and her teeth were clenched tightly. Two small forms were already huddled against her, and with a final shudder on the part of the lioness, a third joined them. The exhausted mother inclined her head towards her young and gave each of them a lick, smoothing the damp fluff atop their heads. Like all young cubs, they had dappled pelts, closed eyes, skinny tails without spurs, and tiny crescent-shaped ears resembling those of meerkats. Love- as well as something close to amazement- flowered across her features. Her eyes, which were the color of freshly made honey, moved from cub to cub, taking in their appearances. Her nostrils dilated as she breathed in their warm, milky scents. For half of an hour, she remained with her newborn cubs, grooming them and helping them find the milk they needed. Then she reared her head up, the weariness of her expression somewhat diminished. She gazed at the exit of the den, and the lance of sunlight entering her eyes caused her to look away. Blinking, she called out the name of her mate, who she knew was waiting outside of the den. “Kimbilia!” At once, a tall lion with long gingery fur rushed into the den. Immediately, he began to shower the lioness with questions. “How are you? How are they? How many are there? Do you need anything?” He fell silent as his green eyes touched the cubs, lying side by side with their small heads buried in their mother’s pale coat. “I am well, Kimbilia. I am very well. And they are all in perfect health,” the lioness assured her partner. However, Kimbilia did not seem to hear her. He slowly approached the cubs, inhaling the fragrances of their fur. He turned to the lioness and licked her cheek, and the lioness heard him purring as he expelled air. She buried her face into his dark red mane, which was as long and thick as the dry brush in the grassland. “Three cubs. Oh, Nurisha. I can’t believe it. This’ll be a lot of work for us!” Kimbilia laughed, a warm sound that filled the confines of the den from corner to corner. Nurisha smiled gently. “All males. Three lovely, handsome, healthy males. What shall we call them?” she asked, peering at the tiny creatures, who were all happily suckling. “Huh.” Kimbilia’s eyebrows scrunched together; he was clearly thinking hard. “How about Taala for the one on the right?” “Taala,” Nurisha echoed, trying out the name. She stared at the cub that Kimbilia had referred to. He had heavily spotted fur, rich tawny in color, and his little body was gently curved, molded against Nurisha’s hind leg. “Taala is it.” “You name one, now,” Kimbilia told Nurisha, who nodded without glancing away from her sons. She looked closely at one of the cubs who resembled her, but with darker fur. It had a subtle gray tint that reminded her of the rain clouds that she seldom saw. “I would like to christen the large cub on the left Ghubari.” “You’re great at this,” Kimbilia praised, admiring the newly-named Ghubari. “And the third?” They both observed the cub in the middle, who was eagerly feeding. Unlike the others, who were only shifting from time to time, he was wriggling and pressing his paws against Nurisha’s side. He was the smallest, though by very little. “Can we call him Jinsi?” “Jinsi- how. Why would that be your choice?” Nurisha queried, puzzlement crossing her face. “‘Cause I’m wondering how we’re going to raise such an energetic cub,” Kimbilia answered. “Look at him!” Jinsi chose this moment to lunge forward with renewed vigor, pushing Taala away. The affected cub, with his milk supply cut short, cried out, revealing a wide red mouth. Without a pause, Nurisha nudged her son back to her belly, where he quickly resumed his meal. “Taala, Ghubari, and Jinsi,” Nurisha listed. “I declare we named them well.” “And who can go against the word of the queen?” replied Kimbilia, leaning in to nuzzle her. Nurisha felt her heart swelling with love for her family. She would have to announce her cubs to the pride soon, but there was time. At the moment, nothing needed to be rushed. The Drylands were prospering, and it seemed as if everything that could go wrong had chosen not to. Chapter 1 “Lion Guard! Ready for patrols?” Kion asked his team. They were assembled in front of him, their gazes still bearing faint traces of fatigue- all except for Fuli, who was standing with perfect posture and a white-toothed smile on her face. The early hour of their morning patrol had never bothered her. “Sure, Kion!’ the cheetah replied eagerly. “Let’s get going!” “Right. Beshte, Fuli, you two cover Lake Matope. Ono, Bunga, and I will check Embamba Canyon and Mbali Fields.” The Guard called their agreement before splitting up. Kion trotted to keep up with Ono, who was gliding ahead. Bunga ran at his side on all fours, moving quickly and gracefully. Kion was impressed by his speed, which was unusual for an animal of his kind. He liked to think that this was a result of the skill being honed over and over during the training sessions he planned. “Hapana! Kion!” Ono’s voice broke Kion away from his observations. He glanced up at the egret, who had halted in the air, and could tell even from a distance that his friend had seen something worthy of concern. “What is it, Ono?” he inquired, slowing down. Bunga copied him, looking confused. “We have activity from the volcano in the Outlands!” Ono cried, his eyes flashing. With a flutter of wings he descended and circled above Kion’s head, clearly agitated. Kion felt an uncomfortable, creeping sensation of fear in his gut and he knew that whatever Ono had seen meant trouble. This thought brought to mind Rafiki’s words. Troubled times come to the Pride Lands soon. He recalled how the mandrill had neglected to explain the meaning behind his ominous prediction, despite Kion’s questions. The sense of worry strengthening, Kion turned his gaze to the Outlands and was shocked by what he saw. His tail began twitching, despite his efforts to quell the fright rising inside of him. The volcano, usually emitting a thin stream of foul smoke, was now vomiting great clouds of ugly black ash into the air. Rivulets of glowing golden-orange liquid trickled from its mouth. Inhaling deeply, Kion could scent nothing- the wind was blowing away from them- but he could tell that the ash in the sky was close enough to be dangerous. He automatically took a step back, his eyes widening. Characters(In Order of Mention) * Kion * Rafiki * Tiifu * Zuri * Kiara Category:Fanfiction